My nightmare, my salvation?
by zan35
Summary: A girl who had everything lose it all in one night.Can he save her ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight.****I**

**I'm reposting this chapter in hope of at at least s****ome reviews.**

* * *

Have you seen those girls with no care in the word ?

Well i used to be one of them when all of a sudden i just wasn't.

Let me explain what i mean i'm a girl with two loving parent's that iam their whole world as iam an only see they were trying for a child a long time and after a couple miscarriages i was their little miracle.I was greatly spoild and loved by both of them and my grandparents , as a result i was as they say "a spoiled little princess".All it took for my life to change was a walk in the park at night and the sound of his voice .

* * *

**Like it hate it please review if it worths continuing.**


	2. ch:2 the begining of the end

**Disclaimer : all things twilight belong to SM **

**Imsorry for any mistakes they are all ****mine**

**My nightmare , my salvation ?**

**Chapter 2**

**The begining of the end**

* * *

**12 hours before the end**

My day started like any other , i got up went for a run by the park down the street , took a shower , had breakfast with my roommate Alice ,strawberry pancakes my favorite and went for my 8 o'clock class.I was just about to get in the classroom when someone bambed on me and made scatter allmy books on the floor , as i was to fall down myself i felt two strong arms on my waist preventing me and i fell a tingle to surpass me i look up for my savior and i see the most beautiful shade of green that i have ever seen combined with a mob of hair with the color of ginger and damn sinful crucked smile . He looks like a god , like this mrn you read only in cheesy romance novels , tall , handsome and with an air of power that just made you looks his way.

A voice from behind me makes me realize that i'm been staring .I turn and see a blond haired guy with a ponytail and scowl "watch where you're going " he says to me with a sneer in his face and the coldest blue eyes it makes the hair at the backof my neck stand straight and i shiver , before i can forme any type of response the god like person responds for me " if i were you i would talk better , it isn't enough that you literally pushed her you are gonna blame it on her too , man you are unbelievable ." I think i just swooned a little bit , his velvet voice in compination with will to defend me was just wow.

The creepy replayed immediatelly the sneer embed in his face"who do you thing that you are pretty boy to tell me how i should behave , you better what's out for your girl because next time i want be so lenient " he says and walks away before either of us responds. I turn around to face the god like person and finding my voice i say "em...,thanks for catching me and defending me , i'm Bella " ,well done Bella very eloquent .

I'm surprised when i hear his voice and see his grin return "my pleasure ,i couldn't live such beautiful girl to fall now could i, and i'm Edward very nice to meet you ." He finish his speech with tighting one of his arms on my waist ,making me realise that he never removed them and lifting with his arm arm my hand and kiss it . I can feel my ever present blush resurf making me lower my eyes to both of his hands that have returned to my waist making a warm feeling in my stomach be created . I find my eyes strain to green to my blue and it only a boy past us almost falling on me that breaks the spell and make realise that we are both stading in front of the door as a result bothering everyone from entering or going .

His beautiful laugh is heard while he moves us both out of the way of the passing students ."I guess we both lost track of time let's get in the class shall we ? " I blindly follow him in the class were he finds two seats for us at the back , the moment iam about to ask him why he choose to sit with me the teacher gets in and the lesson begins. For the duration of the lesson we steal glances of each others with me going red everytime he catch me looking at him . By the end of the class i have end up as red as a tomato , the school ends and as i get ready to live i hear his voice " sorry for been so forward but here is my number call me if you want to have a coffee or something , okay ? " And i see him leave before i uter any type of response , i look at the small piece of paper that i clutch tightlly in my hand and a bright smile forms on my face . My day goes like a flare going from class to class without really learning anything but with the ever bright smile on my face that just would not wheiver.

How wrong i was that i thought everything was perfect how was i to know that by the end of the day everything would be different .

**6 yours before the end .**

* * *

**A/N :Sorry for the delay by the next week the updates will be most regular and maybe even twice a week .**

**Thank you for everyone who reviews or put this story on their alert , i leave for your reviews so review please.**


	3. not an update

**I know that i have no excuse , i'm just gonna say that ****i'm sorry for all the delay's but i'm looking for a beta please help ?**

**If anyone can and is willing please send me a pm .**

**Thank you**


End file.
